narutofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:David Senju
RE: Ingreso a la Academia Por mí no hay problema, puedes entrar a la Academia. Lo primero de todo es leer las normas y saber editar, te dejo un link para que te sea de ayuda: link puedes mirar ahí las páginas que necesites respecto a edición, pero si no viene algo ahí me lo puedes preguntar. Saludos. --Alvaro455 (discusión) 16:38 16 ene 2013 (UTC) Firma Hola David Senju, para poner tu firma de forma que que salga con darle a "firmar" tienes que poner esto en tus preferencias: Te paso el link de la firma para que puedas verla Usuario:David Senju/Mi firma, también te paso la Ayuda:Firma por si tienes alguna otra duda. Saludoss [[User:Sasuke UcHiA|'UcHiA']] [[Usuario Discusión:Sasuke UcHiA|'Discusión']] 19:57 16 ene 2013 (UTC) Academia Hola David Senju, aún no puedo aceptarte en la academia porque de tus 100 ediciones más de 70 son en tu página de usuario o de discusión, y otras de tus ediciones son archivos subidos, debes hacer unas 20 ediciones más en artículos. Silver Discusión 23:47 16 ene 2013 (UTC). Ya :quemalote: Ya la uso XD link=Usuario:Hlatolink=Usuario:Hlatolink=Usuario:Hlatolink=Usuario:Hlatolink=Usuario:Hlato 16:12 3 mar 2013 (UTC) Listo Gracias tio, si necesito otra te pedire a ti xD link=Usuario:Shun Uchiha1811link=Shun Uchiha1811link=Usuario:Shun Uchiha1811link=Usuario:Shun Uchiha1811 23:47 3 mar 2013 (UTC) Yurinojo Hola David bueno te dejo este mensaje para decirte que en el articulo Yurinojo puedes editarlo, pero por favor no edites la seccion de Personalidad ya que es mi mision arreglar ese Seccion . Gracias 23:28 8 mar 2013 (UTC)Ryukazi Uchiha Inuzuka El genin de iwa eterno. (discusión) Firma Hola David gracias por enseñarme a hacer mi firma pero tengo un problema no se como ponerla en preferencias cuando trato no sirve mira pues: 00:22 9 mar 2013 (UTC) Gracias Hola David gracias por ayudarme a hacer mi firma. 00:33 9 mar 2013 (UTC) XD Firma Gracias por la nueva firma, Bro. link=Usuario:Hlatolink=Usuario:Hlatolink=Usuario:Hlatolink=Usuario:Hlatolink=Usuario:Hlato Listo Tio, ya la estoy usando xD link=Usuario:Shun Uchiha1811link=Shun Uchiha1811link=Usuario:Shun Uchiha1811link=Usuario:Shun Uchiha1811 23:37 9 mar 2013 (UTC) Infoboxes Hola David, sólo pasaba para decirte que dejes de agregar la Plantilla Ic en articulos innecesarios, eso solo se pone en jutsus secretos, kekkei genkais, etc, no en cualquier jutsu. He visto que la pusiste en algunos articulos que son simples ninjutsus o taijutsus. Solo te digo. Saludos PD: En caso que al jutsu que le agregues la plantilla no tenga la clasificación "Jutsu Secreto" y tu creas que si pertenece, agregaselas. Leo Hatake (discusión) 20:05 17 mar 2013 (UTC) Re: Omakes Claro que me puedes ayudar con la creación de los omakes. Saludos 50px 16:45 23 mar 2013 (UTC)Celeste Uchiha Fan-art Entiendo, muchas gracias David. Rosario senju (discusión) 21:09 23 mar 2013 (UTC) Firma Hola David, gracias por la firma xD 21:21 25 mar 2013 (UTC) Re: Seiyū Vale esta bien, primero enseñame a ver como quedaron los tres ultimos que te asigne. Saludooss link=Usuario:When the World Comes Downlink=Usuario:When the World Comes Downlink=Usuario:When the World Comes Downlink=Usuario:When the World Comes Downlink=Usuario:When the World Comes Downlink=Usuario:When the World Comes Down 17:56 30 mar 2013 (UTC) : Bien nada mal, bien hecho, quizás a Kentaro se le pueda poner una imagen mejor, deja yo me encargo de ello, estos son los tres siguientes seiyus que debes crear: *Hōchū Ōtsuka - Jiraiya *Masako Katsuki - Tsunade *Kujira - Orochimaru Los Sannin te tocan ahora, suerte, cuando termines estos tres me avisas a ver que tal quedaron y asignarte otros tres más. link=Usuario:When the World Comes Downlink=Usuario:When the World Comes Downlink=Usuario:When the World Comes Downlink=Usuario:When the World Comes Downlink=Usuario:When the World Comes Downlink=Usuario:When the World Comes Down 18:19 30 mar 2013 (UTC) Coloreo Chat Entra al chat porfavor David !! 01:32 4 abr 2013 (UTC) Comentario Hola David , mira el comentario que te deje en el Blog de la Trivia ... 15:49 6 may 2013 (UTC)Ryukazi Uchiha Inuzuka (discusión) Iwagakure Hola David debo felicitarte cumpliste exitosamente tu misión, así que eres oficialmente de Iwagakure. Debido a esto me corresponde explicarte como funciona. Primero puedes hacer de ahora en adelante misiones individuales y grupales, actualmente como no hay ninjas superior al rango Gennin suficiente solamente podras hacer hasta ahora misiones individuales. Segundo ahora a diferencia de la Academia tu debes solicitarme una misión y la cual va a parecer en esta página: Usuario Blog:Fuego 013/Iwagakure en donde también puedes ver las misiones de otros, los equipos y el conteo de misiones (esto último permite saber cuantas misiones ha llevado acabo el usuario y ver si en el momento apropiado ha cumplido las misiones necesarias para subir de rango). Cualquier duda consúltame. PD: Ya te coloque tu userbox de Iwagakure, debes actualizar tu perfil y debes hablar con Dariel para que te quite de su lista de ninjas de Konoha. Fuego 013 (discusión) 03:20 11 may 2013 (UTC) Edicion Hola David, Saludos, dejame entender, primero comenzas a agregarle comillas a los artículos, y ahora comenzas a quitársela?, por favor, me gustaría una explicación válida LeoHatake 18:25 17 may 2013 (UTC) Re-Ediciones Bueno, hola de nuevo, pues solo un par de cosas: #Debido a que te entendí la vez pasada es que te reclamo, en primer lugar ninguna de las infoboxes que le quitaste las comillas es "'SWITCH'" #En segundo lugar, si vas a agregarle comillas a las apariciones de los personajes, vas a agregárselas a todos en general, no sólo a los que tengan más de una aparición, eso no tiene sentido, además que crea más confusión a la hora de editar. O lo haces con todos o no lo haces con ninguno. Así que es mejor que les dejes a las comillas a todos sin importar su cantidad de apariciones, esperaré tu respuesta para ver si aceptas la propuesta, en caso que no me respondas, deduciré que estas de acuerdo y tendré que deshacer tu edición. Saludos LeoHatake 18:39 17 may 2013 (UTC) Misión Hola David entre las imágenes que me diste dos no violan las leyes así que tienes que entregarme dos imágenes más que violen las leyes. Sin embargo, de igual manera te coloque una segunda misión para que la hagas cuando termines con la primera. Fuego 013 (discusión) 00:41 18 may 2013 (UTC) Actualizar David aun te falta agregar los últimos acontecimientos del manga en el artículo de Kitsuchi. Cuando lo hagas avísame. Saludos. Fuego 013 (discusión) 04:16 22 may 2013 (UTC) Re-Trivias Por mi encantado. Así el trabajo queda repartido y ambos organizamos trivias. Si tan solo me tengo que encargar de las de Aldeas, tendré más tiempo para elaborar las preguntas. Buena suerte!! 07:00 25 may 2013 (UTC) Re: Trivia Hola, David, te quería agradecer, al haber dejarme entrar en tu gran torneo, seguramente debe ser expléndido, te quería decir, una consulta, podrías cambiar el horario del miércoles 16:00 hs., por favor te lo pido, estoy viniendo de mi casa por recién a esa hora termino ed. física de la secundaria, por favor, por lo menos 15 o 30 minutos más tarde, por favor te lo pido, bueno, era solo eso, espero tu respuesta, salu2, cuídate, nos vemos en otra ocasión. Atentamente: Usuario:Sasuke Uchiha, (Uchiha Sasuke) Yota Yota cierta información que colocaste en la sección "Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi" debe ir en la sección "Historia", ya que hablas de unos hechos que ocurrieron antes del inicio de la serie. Fuego 013 (discusión) 17:02 26 may 2013 (UTC) Re: Re: Trivia Hola, David Senju, ¿Cómo está?, espero que bien, porque yo no :'( ¡Por favor, se lo suplico, no sea malo, cambie el horario de la trivia, por favor, por lo menos, no edite la imagen, empieze 15 o 30 minutos más tarde, por favor conéctese y mire el mensaje, se lo imploro, a esa hora estoy viniendo de mi casa! ¡Por favor, se lo ruego! Salu2, cuídese, mi estimado, nos vemos en otra ocasión. Atentamente: Usuario:Sasuke Uchiha, (Uchiha Sasuke) Mentira xD Hola David , jajaja me mentisteis , no editasteis mi perfil xD . 03:12 30 may 2013 (UTC) Osoi Al artículo de Osoi le falta agregarle a la sección "Segunda Parte" la subsección con el nombre de la saga donde apareció. Cuando hagas eso te apruebo la misión. Fuego 013 (discusión) 18:54 20 jun 2013 (UTC) Sería un honor Es cierto que me suenas de haberte visto en alguna parte de la Wiki, y la verdad tengo buena impresión de ti. Sería un honor tener a alguien con tu espíritu, experiencia (por la cantidad de misiones que tienes, aunque yo defiendo a capa y espada la calidad por delante de la cantidad) y gustos (yo también quiero mejorar las imágenes de la Wiki, poniendo las interesantes y de mejor HD, jajaja). Por lo que sé, seguramente Jonas esté inactivo así que es muy probable que haya que sustituirlo, cuando acabe el mes llevará dos sin contribuir por lo que informaré al Tsuchikage, en ese caso pediré que seas tú, y comenzaremos una misión, aunque sea entre dos. Como puedes comprobar, me gusta escribir, y las Sagas son mi punto fuerte, ya que puedo extenderme cuanto sea preciso. Espero que esto sea el comienzo de una relación maestro-alumno (aunque no creo que tardes en ascender a Chunin) y evolucione hacia una amistad virtual, jajaja. Un saludo y hasta pronto. P.D: Dime si preferirías hablar por el chat, por favor. Iván Hyuga (discusión) 19:23 21 jun 2013 (UTC) Aprovechar Hola David, en vez de subir por separado todas esas imágenes de mejor calidad pero iguales a las que ya hay lo que puedes hacer es subir una nueva versión de las que ya hay, así nos ahorraremos tener que borrar todas las antiguas para tener que dejar las nuevas. Saludoss http://images.wikia.com/wikiuchiha/es/images/c/cf/Orochimaru_Chibi2.png El Kazekage }} 19:55 22 jun 2013 (UTC) Imágenes HD Hola David, en ese caso no te preocupes, después de todo las imágenes que estuviesen mal nombradas darían el mismo o más trabajo ya que habría que renombrarlas y además borrar las redirecciones. Saludoss http://images.wikia.com/wikiuchiha/es/images/c/cf/Orochimaru_Chibi2.png El Kazekage }} 22:49 22 jun 2013 (UTC) RE: Trivias Hola vi tu mensaje y te digo que el 26 no es posible (o no se si llego esta en 30% Si y 70% No) vuelvo 15:30 de la escuela, pero el viernes si ya que salgo mas temprano. Ahora otro tema las preguntas para el viernes las hago yo o tu me las das como la otra vez ?.Saludos -- | http://img264.imageshack.us/img264/9806/90655182.gif 19:31 24 jun 2013 (UTC) Misión de Equipo Buenas David, al final el Tsuchikage te ha incluido en el Equipo Iván justo para hacer una misión, ¡enhorabuena!. He decidido usar una nueva forma para distribuir el trabajo en la misión mediante episodios, confiando en tu interés en trabajar (hacer cuatro misiones a la vez es complicado, jajaja) me gustaría encomendarte los últimos ocho episodios de la Saga (25 al 32), si no estás de acuerdo no dudes en comentarme tus objeciones y sugerencias. Aquí te dejo la sugerencia de como realizar el trabajo en pasos: 1. Mírate los episodios, mientras, escribe lo que ocurre con pelos y señales asegurándote una buena escritura (sin repeticiones, fácil de leer, que se entienda por los que lo lean, sin diálogos ni descripciones de personajes pero con detalles que ayuden a comprender las acciones del personaje... lo de siempre), ya en el artículo directamente o en un programa de escritura que tengas. 2. Escribe la redacción debajo de los párrafos de "La nueva generación" sin borrar nada, para comprobar más adelante la diferencia; asegúrate de corregir faltas de ortografía. 3. Cuando hayas colocado el texto y puesto los enlaces de jutsus, personajes y lugares, busca imágenes adecuadas, de buena calidad (como a ti te gustan) y si encuentras fuera de la Wiki alguna súbela para aumentar la información de la Wiki. 4. Cuando todos hayamos acabado nuestras partes, recolocaré los textos de cada uno ya que considero que actualmente no está del todo adecuado estructurado la Saga. Ahora te estarás preguntando cual es la Saga a editar, pues esta información la dejo para el final para que os leaís el resto de la parrafada que os cuento, jajaja. Rescate del Kazekage; el tiempo para terminar es un mes. Espero tus progresos. P.D: Lo más importante de un Equipo es el trabajo conjunto, por eso te recomiendo hablar con tus compañeros y crear "lazos" para ayudaros en la misión. Suerte. Iván Hyuga (discusión) 20:30 26 jun 2013 (UTC) : Buenas David, Gaara Aburame y yo ya hemos acabado nuestras secciones de la misión en Equipo, si quieres un ejemplo de como realizar tu parte puedes guiarte por ellas. Espero ver tus progresos. Un saludo. Iván Hyuga (discusión) 17:35 2 jul 2013 (UTC) Suigetsu Hola David debes mejorar tu edición del artículo de Suigetsu, ya que te falto unas pequeñas cosas. Pero de igual manera te puse más misiones. Saludos. Avísame cuando hayas hecho tus misiones. Fuego 013 (discusión) 03:39 4 jul 2013 (UTC) Suigetsu Hola David me di cuenta que mejoraste la edición de Suigetsu pero aun te falta redactar lo que ocurrió después de la discusión entre Karin y Suigetsu, es decir lograron curar a Tsunade?? o se quedaron con los Kages o se fueron de nuevo al campo de batalla??. Solamente te falta eso para aprobarte la misión. Saludos. Fuego 013 (discusión) 04:05 8 jul 2013 (UTC) Fin de la Misión de Equipo Buenas David, ya doy por finalizada la misión de Equipo asignada por Tsuchikage-sama de arreglar la saga Rescate del Kazekage. Cuando comenzamos dije que era un orgullo tenerte en mi grupo, pero esa sensación se ha pasado a tu compañero Gaara Aburame; no cuestiono tus dotes como editor de esta gran Wiki pero considero que no eres el más indicado para mejorar el artículo de una Saga. Supongo que tú no consideras necesario escribir mucho, pero es que es justo lo que hay que hacer en una Saga aunque quede muy extenso, y algunos de tus párrafos eran más cortos que los de los artículos de Episodios; no entiendo porque no te dabas cuenta de la diferencia entre tú edición y la mía o la de Gaara. Es cierto que quizá mi forma no sea la mejor, pero Fuego todavía no me ha regañado por mis ediciones. Espero que esta misión te ayude a mejorar para las próximas ya que al fin y al cabo está era de práctica. Aún así no puedo decir a Fuego que valore tu trabajo tanto como el de Gaara, por lo tanto tu recompensa será menor que la de los demás. Toda esta parrafada solo es por que deseo que mejores, ya que tienes más futuro que yo en la Wiki por tus pequeñas ediciones, que al fin y al cabo son las más importantes a largo plazo. Me gustaría saber tu opinión sin rencores ni molestias, esto solo es algo que hacemos porque queremos. Un saludo de un sensei y un amigo. Iván Hyuga (discusión) 02:32 9 jul 2013 (UTC) Imágenes Hola David, ya me he encargado de borrar y renombrar las imágenes que me diste eso sí, tuve que restaurar el archivo:David Senju Nawaki 2.png ya que figuraba borrado desde hace meses por Dariel, es un fallo de wikia que a veces hace que las imágenes no se borren correctamente pero ahora si está borrada jeje. Saludoss link=Usuario discusión:Sasuke UcHiA 11:25 11 jul 2013 (UTC) Fan-arts jejejeje..... lo siento :( creo que no había leído con la debida atención, si lei algo sobre esto pero pensé que se trataba a cerca de subir imágenes de otros dibujos que no sean de Naruto. Alexandra rin (discusión) 22:27 11 jul 2013 (UTC) :esto david.... no sabia como hacerle disculpas pero estas se pueden borrar sin problema Alexandra rin (discusión) 23:05 11 jul 2013 (UTC) Archivo:Naruto-Chapter-635.png‎ Archivo:7950 677228865627194 1037243741 n.jpg Archivo:1000089 536309093096991 636917523 n.jpg‎ ‎ Archivo:Thump 1989794sakuraharunoharunosa.jpg Archivo:1011389 395591993879301 1391385847 n.png‎ ‎ Archivo:3066231791 1 3 nu28qWdX.jpg‎ ‎ Archivo:Rikudou sennin by narutokyuubicon-d532y9r.jpg‎ ‎ Archivo:Kushina Uzumaki.png‎ ‎ Archivo:Mito.png‎ ‎ Archivo:Tobire.jpg ‎ Archivo:1255733154745 f.jpg‎ Archivo:Obito-obito-uchiha-6965513-640-480.jpg‎ Archivo:Minato-Namikaze-minato-namikaze-19176455-1280-720.jpg ‎ Imagenes Hola David, Saludos, pasaba por las imágenes que estas subiendo. Pensé que conocías las reglas de la wiki acerca de No subir archivos duplicados, es mas, las imágenes que estas subiendo tienen la misma o incluso menor calidad que las que estas reemplazando, así que por favor detente. En cualquier caso, si es que tienes una mejor calidad (pero que se aprecie la mejoría) de alguna imagen existente, deberías saber que hay una opción de subir nueva versión o reemplazar en cada una de las imágenes existentes. Cuidate y cualquier cosa me avisas. LeoHatake 20:21 12 jul 2013 (UTC) :Hola de nuevo. Entiendo que no puedas reemplazar imágenes por el formato y entiendo que quieras subir imágenes "mejores". Pero te voy a poner de ejemplo un par de imágenes que se ven exactamente igual. Talvez lo que cambia es el tamaño. Y no pongas de excusa eso porque mientras más grande es una imagen mejor. :Podría seguir poniendo, pero no tendría sentido. Como podrás ver son prácticamente las mismas, solo cambia el tamaño. Y si estas tan seguro que lo que haces está bien, pues que tal que lo consultemos con algun admin. Si el admin está de acuerdo, puedes continuar subiendo tus imágenes y dejo de molestar, en caso que el admin no esté de acuerdo, dejarás de subir tus imágenes. Espero tu respuesta. LeoHatake 21:09 12 jul 2013 (UTC) ::Este es mi último mensaje. Pues la verdad David, haz lo que desees. Desde mi punto de vista la calidad de cada imagen es prácticamente la misma, pero no soy ningún admin para juzgar y ordenarte cosas. Si ningún admin te ha dicho nada hasta ahora, supongo que es porque no ven que estés haciendo algo malo, así que tal vez el equivocado soy yo. Así que mejor no sigo molestando. Cuidate. LeoHatake 21:39 12 jul 2013 (UTC) Personajes David en la sección "personajes" de la plantilla de episodios solamente se colocan a los personajes que debutaron por primera vez en ese episodio. Así que te falta arreglar eso. Fuego 013 (discusión) 16:04 13 jul 2013 (UTC) Nueva confianza Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, y si yo hiciese mal alguna cosa me gustaría que me ofrecieran la ocasión de mostrar que puedo mejorar, y confío en que tu eres un Naruto de esta Wiki, cuando fallas en algo a la siguiente mejoras diez veces más, jajaja. Quiero decir que confiaré en ti suponiendo que en la siguiente misión mejores tus errores. He exagerado llamándolo decepción y aquí no hay ninguna talla que dar, cuando yo empecé a editar alguno me hubiera echado encantado por mis fallos pero mejoré y sigo haciéndolo, quiero que sigas en mi equipo hasta que decidas irte o ascender. Además ha venido el Tsuchikage "en persona" a alabarte y no creo que eso lo hiciera por mí, jajaja. Eres bueno en ediciones pequeñas y estar en grupo es justamente lo que necesitas para mejorar las grandes, y quien mejor que yo, al cual le encanta escribir todo haciendo artículos larguísimos (y los mensajes en las discusiones también), para ayudarte con mis críticas. Espero tu visto bueno para continuar y empezar otra misión en equipo. P.D: Voy a conectarme muy poco durante la quincena que viene para descansar un poco. Iván Hyuga (discusión) 18:37 13 jul 2013 (UTC) Misiones Hola David como estas?? que pena que vayas a retirarte temporalmente ya que considero que eres un buen usuario, pero que bueno que estas colocando tus prioridades académicas primero. Sin embargo necesito saber si vas a seguir haciendo misiones o vas a hacerlas de vez en cuando??, o prefieres convertirte en Shinobi Retirado (lo cual puede ser temporal mientras tanto) para estar más tranquilo??. Avísame. Saludos. Fuego 013 (discusión) 23:47 18 jul 2013 (UTC) Arañas No te he aprobado la misión del artículo Arañas porque las arañas de Suika y Jigumo son arañas normal esa diferencia de Kyodaigumo que tiene habilidades especiales, tiene nombre y tiene un artículo creado. Por lo que lo único que tienes que hacer es dejar en la sección el nombre de Kyodaigumo y listo. Saludos. Fuego 013 (discusión) 03:43 23 jul 2013 (UTC) Advertencia El Usuario:DarkQuestion subirá imágenes y avisa que no las cambien esa es la advertencia. Saludos. Axel (discusión) 16:37 25 jul 2013 (UTC) Gracias Hola David, te quiero agradecer por el mensaje que me enviaste, te considero un gran amigo y espero que sigas editando y que también logres cumplir un año en la wiki, ya que eres un excelente usuario. [[User:Gaara5746|''Gaara5746]] | [[User talk:Gaara5746|Mi Discusión]]}} 21:58 31 jul 2013 (UTC) Sabes que hora es?? hora de aventura.. ah no espera, es Hora del Duelo entra. Saludooss -- 35px [[User:When the World Comes Down|'Dariel']]-[[User talk:Dariel_Senju|'Senju']] 35px 19:47 2 ago 2013 (UTC) hola David...quisiera saber porque borraste mi edicion del capítulo 642.Gracias Jutsu Obito Hola David, te dejaba este mensaje para preguntarte si estás seguro de que este jutsu Elemento Fuego: Avivado Siniestro de las Llamas no es el mismo que este: Fuego Infernal. Saludoss link=Usuario discusión:Sasuke UcHiA 12:15 11 ago 2013 (UTC) Jutsus videojuegos Hola David, quería decirte que ya me voy a poner con lo que comentamos de los jutsus de videojuegos que deberían figurar como variaciones, de echo ya he empezado con el Chibaku Tensei. Si vas encontrando algún jutsu que creas que debería figurar como variación de otro y no como un artículo propio comentamelo. Saludoss link=Usuario discusión:Sasuke UcHiA 17:13 17 ago 2013 (UTC) Jutsus de Videojuegos Hola David, Saludos, he notado que Alberto y tu están realizando ciertos cambios con respecto a los jutsus de videojuegos. En primera felicito por tratar de hacer cosas novedosas que ayudan a la wiki, pero me gustaría darles mi opinión. Me parece que lo que están haciendo es incorrecto. Entiendo que su punto sea que los jutsus de videojuegos basados en cierta técnica son innecesarios, pero esos jutsus de videojuegos son derivados de la técnica en cuestión. Les pondré un ejemplo: El Elemento Infierno: Kagutsuchi tiene varios jutsus derivados como el Elemento Infierno: Susanoo Kagutsuchi, pero aún así cada derivado posee su propio artículo. Otro ejemplo para que entiendan mejor es que el Chidori es otro jutsu que posee varios derivados, como el Chidori Nagashi, pero aún así tienen su propio artículo. Lo más que deberían hacer si desean es, como hacen actualmente, colocar una breve descripción de la variante del jutsu en el artículo del jutsu inicial pero dejando un enlace al artículo del videojuego. Bueno, esto sólo es mi opinión, sólo por eso no quiere decir que es la correcta. Sólo quería decir que pensaran en eso, pero si, después de pensarlo, yo soy el equivocado, pueden continuar no hay problema. LeoHatake 16:54 19 ago 2013 (UTC) Shizune Hola David lo que quería comentarte el otro día es que termine de revisar tu misión de Shizune, y la razón por la que tarde tanto es porque el artículo tiene una inmensidad de errores y cosas faltantes, por lo que tu misión no esta completada. Por lo que tienes que volver a editarla, si deseas puedo decirte que cosas le faltan para que te sea más fácil llevar acabo la misión, pero si deseas encontrar los errores por ti mismo no hay ningún problema. Avisame. Saludos. Fuego 013 (discusión) 23:31 20 ago 2013 (UTC) Shizune Hola David disculpa pero no llevaste acabo ninguna de las correcciones necesarias para que el artículo de Shizune se considere un artículo arreglado, así que mejor te dire de una vez cuales son las correcciones que necesita: *Actualizar la sección de Armas de la Infobox. *Actualizar la sección "Historia". *Actualizar la sección "Apariencia" *Existe una información de la personalidad que esta en la sección "Apariencia" cuando le corresponde estar en la sección "Personalidad". *Agregar la sección de la saga de Hidan y Kakuzu, la Caza de Itachi, el Kinjutsu del Clan Tsuchigumo, Chikara y Aventuras en el Mar (no te digo el nombre verdadero de las sagas porque aun no me se sus nombres). *Actualizar la sección que corresponde a la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi. *Y si es posible mejorar la sección "Habilidades". Eso es lo que debes hacer. Saludos. Fuego 013 (discusión) 16:26 22 ago 2013 (UTC) Seiyus Hola estos son los seiyus a crear, como sabes debes tenerlos terminados para el 28 de agosto, son los siguientes: *Keiji Fujiwara - Raiga Kurosuki (Episodios 152 - 157) *Tomokazu Seki - Sagi (Episodios 163 - 166) *Rika Fukami - Natsuhi (Episodio 178 - 183) 35px [[User:When the World Comes Down|'Dariel']]-[[User talk:Dariel_Senju|'Senju']] 35px 21:56 26 ago 2013 (UTC) *Bien, nada mal quedaron muy bien y organizados esos articulos por lo del ultimo seiyu no te preocupes.. estos son los siguientes: *Kaori Mine - Ran (Episodios 214 & 215) *Maaya Sakamoto - Matsuri (Episodios 216 - 220) *Junichi Suwabe - Seimei (Episodios 219 & 220) Saludooss -- 35px [[User:When the World Comes Down|'Dariel']]-[[User talk:Dariel_Senju|'Senju']] 35px 02:32 27 ago 2013 (UTC) Alianza Shinobi Buenas David, ya hablé con Fuego sobre hacer una última misión en Equipo pero no sé cuanto puede tardar, mientras tanto la Alianza Shinobi se ha vuelto a poner en marcha. Lo primero es saber si sigues dispuesto a trabajar en la edición de Sagas junto a los demás miembros. El Tsuchikage ha mandado comenzar con el País de las Olas (Saga), para ello he pensado reunir un equipo para seguir las estrategias que ya hicimos para el Rescate del Kazekage. Los elegidos son Leo Hatake, JLSilver y tú (el resto de miembros también están pendientes de confirmarse). En caso de que aceptes este nuevo reto ya he preparado la parte de la que se encargará cada uno: *David Senju encargado de la parte correspondiente a los episodios 6, 7 y 8, además de corregir fallos de la Infobox. *Leo Hatake encargado de la parte correspondiente a los episodios 9, 10 y 11, además del primer párrafo en el que se explica los capítulos y episodios que abarca y se resume un poco que va a ocurrir. *Iván Hyuga encargado de la parte correspondiente a los episodios 12, 13, 14 y 15. *JLSilver encargado de la parte correspondiente a los episodios 16, 17, 18 y 19. Ya sabes que si tienes cualquier queja o duda sobre esta disposición se puede cambiar. Además, tras acabar con esa Saga ayudaríamos con la saga de los Exámenes Chunin que se supone que empezará a ser editada por Sasuke UcHia entre otros. Al conocerme supongo que sabrás mejor que nadie como hacerlo, por eso te he elegido, confiando en que podríamos acabarlo pronto. Espero tu respuesta. Un saludo, el Capitán (a prueba) Iván Hyuga (discusión) 19:46 27 ago 2013 (UTC) : Me alegro de leer eso David, puedes comenzar ya a editar. Yo he acabado mi parte, aunque aún me gustaría buscar alguna imagen más. Los demás miembros también han aceptado, quizás JLSilver se retrase un poco pero tú cumple tu parte lo mejor que puedas. Esta vez no te voy a pedir que lo hagas a mi manera, sino a la que consideres más apropiada (aunque yo prefiero la mía claro jajaja). El tiempo para acabar es variable ya que después empezaremos con los Exámenes Chunin, pero creo que en un mes podemos haber acabado. Un saludo. Iván Hyuga (discusión) 21:28 28 ago 2013 (UTC) ::: Buen trabajo David, en este caso no tengo nada que corregirte, quizás decirte que revises un poco más lo de los enlace pero solamente eso. Cuando Silver acabe su parte la misión habrá finalizado, pero mientras tanto me gustaría continuar con los Exámenes Chūnin (Saga), primero debo "reclutar" más miembros debido a la longitud de la Saga y que Ryuzaki me permita editar el artículo. ¿Querrías continuar con una misión más o prefieres dejarlo para otra personas?. Si aceptas la distribución del trabajo será diferente. Creo que ya puedes intentar ascender a Chūnin, así que ánimo. Espero tu respuesta. Un saludo. Iván Hyuga (discusión) 11:38 29 ago 2013 (UTC) Exámenes Chunin. Misión de rango super S Buenas David, eres el único usuario que ha respondido a mi propuesta de editar los Exámenes Chūnin (Saga) pero de todos modos vamos a comenzar. Debido a que voy a estar inactivo una semana, no sabré si el resto también ha aceptado, de todos modos les comunicaré la parte que les correspondería. Dejaré un poco de la Saga sin que nadie edite por si Sasuke UcHiA acepta ayudarnos darle parte a él y a otros. Como comprobarás he dividido el Resumen en muchas subsecciones para que sea más fácil para el lector ubicar los acontecimientos (los nombre son provisionales) y ya de paso separar mejor la parte de cada usuario. Aquí te dejo la distribución del trabajo: *David Senju se encargará de las sub-secciones de "Nuevos y poderosos rivales: El examen Chūnin", "El ataque de la serpiente", "La estrategia de Naruto y la batalla del Byakugan" y "Comienza el entrenamiento" Es muy importante en esta misión que mejores mucho los párrafos ya que son copias de los resúmenes de los episodios correspondientes y por lo tanto no solo hay que corregir la ortografía y la gramática, sino también el texto. Te deseo suerte e intenta hacerlo con calma, usa el tiempo que necesites para hacerlo de una manera adecuada. Si no deseas esta misión o tienes alguna queja no dudes en decírmela aunque no te responderé hasta dentro de unos días. Un saludo. Iván Hyuga (discusión) 01:20 2 sep 2013 (UTC) Misión y Petición Hola David como estas?? primero te vengo a decir que lo que hiciste en el artículo de Amai esta bien así que puedes proseguir con tu misión. En cuanto a tu petición lo he estado pensando bien y antes de hablarlo con los otros ADM creo que lo mejor es que te conviertas en Chunin y ya que tienes los requisitos necesarios para hacerlo, así que dentro de poco presentaras tu examen chunin. Saludos. Fuego 013 (discusión) 03:04 10 oct 2013 (UTC) Hola David, te aviso que otra vez Gaara 5746 volvió a borrar las fotos del anime en Izanami, por favor habla con él ya que dices que lo conoces o sino, que coloque otras fotos similares para reemplazar a las del manga. Saludos Sasuke44Fabrax (discusión) 03:23 9 nov 2013 (UTC) Insectos Parásito: Granizo Hola David , mira te escribo porque ando hecho un lio con la página Insectos Parásito: Granizo , ya hace un tiempo cree esta página sin embargo ahora esta lleva a una redireccion que no lleva a ningun lado ,esta redireccion es Destrucción de los Insectos Parásitos: Granizo sin embargo Dariel ha borrado esta página por repetida sin embargo he revisado varias veces y no hay ningun articulo parecido , creo que ha sido por esta edicion http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Shino_Aburame?diff=425514&oldid=420572 en la plantilla de Shino estava el jutsu con el antiguo nombre y con el nuevo, por eso Dariel vio ambos jutsu y borro el Jutsu de Destrucción de los Insectos Parásitos: Granizo creyendo que era un articulo repetido sin darse cuenta que era el mismo que Insectos Parásito: Granizo con otro nombre , bueno y ahora has subido 2 imagenes nuevas de este jutsu iguales a las que subi yo. Bueno no se si lo que he escrito tiene sentido , si lo habeis hablado tu y Dariel y fue culpa mia por crear un articulo repetido , o por nombrarlo mal o yo que se xD Bueno Saludos 20px' Joeking01 (Mi discusión)20px 15:16 20 nov 2013 (UTC) hola una pregunta la imagen de Hinata en la Guerra de q capitulo es? Jesicahyuga (discusión) 19:33 4 dic 2013 (UTC) Examen Hola David como estas?? quiero decirte que disculpa por no haberte hecho el examen antes lo que pasa es que tuve unos problemas con la PC pero ya lo solucione. Quieres que ya te haga el examen para que des inicio??. Fuego 013 (discusión) 23:54 5 dic 2013 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por la firma n_n | ''Discusión'' }} 23:20 12 dic 2013 (UTC) Imagenes Raw Hola David entiendo lo que trastas de decir pero la cuestión es que las imagenes RAW son sacadas directo de la revistas donde son publicadas por eso es que siempre aparecen más tarde, mientras que las normales que tu ves es decir las españoles o ingles son descargas por eso es que su calidad es mejor. Debido a esto solamente podemos aceptar imagenes Raw, a pesar de que algunas veces su calidad no sea tan buena. Fuego 013 (discusión) 15:18 16 dic 2013 (UTC) Estos son los Seiyus: *Nobuyuki Hiyama → Bandō (ep 224) *Noriko Miyashita → Madre de Iruka ; Mito Uzumaki (Joven) *Noriko Suzuki → Madre de Ino ; Madre de Yūkimaru Saludooss -- 35px [[User:When the World Comes Down|'''Dariel]]-[[User talk:Dariel_Senju|'Senju']] 35px 13:08 14 ene 2014 (UTC) Jutsus Saludos David, aprecio que ayudes en las desambiguaciones en los artículos pero te debo pedir algo. En el caso de los episodios del anime o capítulos del manga que tengan el nombre de un jutsu como el del Chibaku Tensei (Capítulo) o Amaterasu (Episodio), traduce el nombre de las técnicas al español para que los jutsus originales no tengan que ser redireccionados. No se si me entiendes. Por ejemplo este artículo -->Devastación Planetaria, ese es un episodio del anime que su nombre original es Chibaku Tensei pero fue traducido al español. Entonces, en vez de Chibaku Tensei (Capítulo) pasalo a Devastacion Planetaria (Capitulo) y el Chibaku Tensei (Jutsu) lo devuelves a su lugar. Asi mismo con el Banshō Ten'in (Capítulo) pasalo a "Atracción Universal" y el Banshō Ten'in (Jutsu) lo devuelves a su lugar. Esto es preferible para que no movamos los artículos de los jutsus. Cuidate 20px LeoHatake 20px 21:46 27 ene 2014 (UTC) :Primero que nada agradecerte por entender lo de los jutsus y debo felicitarte por ayudarme, una comunidad no se construye sola. Acerca de lo otro, si, ya me fije en los cambios que hizo Fuego en el blog acerca del escuadrón y lo veo muy interesante. Yo siempre estoy disponible para realizar una misión en conjunto pero he notado que Fuego ha estado un poco ausente/ocupado así que no se si pedirla o esperar un poco. De todos modos, si logras hablar con él y está disponible, me parece bien también. Saludos 20px LeoHatake 20px 23:01 27 ene 2014 (UTC) Episodio Saludos David, buenos días, veo que has creado el artículo del episodio. Quería pedirte el favor que me pases la página de donde ves el episodio para poder verlo. Muchas gracias de antemano. 20px LeoHatake 20px 10:52 30 ene 2014 (UTC) :No te preocupes David, en general la wiki se encuentra, al parecer, en ajustes porque cuesta en que me carguen las páginas y se me cierra sesión constantemente. El asunto era que yo estuve suscrito a Cruchyroll pero el episodio lo sacaban mucho después de que lo crearas y por eso me pareció curioso y me hubiera gustado conocer esa página que lo sacó más temprano. Sería más recomendable que crees el artículo una vez que el episodio haya salido y no tomar referencia a Narutopedia. Muchos saludos 20px LeoHatake 20px 18:29 30 ene 2014 (UTC) Escuadrón Hola David como estas?? No se si te habras dado cuenta pero ahora los equipos en Iwagakure son diferentes, ahora tu junto con Leo son lideres de un grupo o escuadron formado por 6 usuarios. Esto se debe a que era la unica manera de organizar de mejor manera con respecto a la cantidad de genin activos con la cantidad de chunin o superior activo. Además ahora tanto tu como Leo tienen nuevos deberes los cuales son que aquellos usuarios que tengan bajo su cuidado deben: primero ayudarlso o ofrecerles su ayuda en sus misiones inidividuales y ver la actividad de ellos y si llegan a volverse muy inactivo como para ser parte del equipo o ser desplazado a shinobis activos avisarme. Espero que estes de acuerdo. Saludos. PD: La manera en que ustedes se vayan a organizar para manejar el grupo depende de ustedes. Fuego 013 (discusión) 23:56 30 ene 2014 (UTC) Duda hola, quisiera saber por que revertiste mi edición en el artículo Itachi Uchiha, además no hice nada malo lo único fue agregar enlaces fue una misión de Nagato Uzumaki Senju 2DCULTURAURBANA (discusión) Actualizar Hola David disculpame si te molesto, pero quería saber algo, bueno mi ultima misión como estudiante es actualizar la sección habilidades del artículo Shukaku y la verdad no entiendo muy bien a que se refiere, se supone que debo poner las ultimas habilidades mostradas en el manga, osea eso que mostro en el capitulo en el cual mostro cuando peleo junto con gaara contra madara o qué. Bueno eso era todo Gracias Suerte y Saludos Matane :D David hyuga uzumaki El líder de las parejas de Naruto 17:27 1 feb 2014 (UTC) Re:Actualizar 2 Hola David, te referías mas o menos a esto ya que es algo difícil ademas tendría que poner la Sub-sección "Jutsu de colaboración" ya que el el capitulo #658 él hace un jutsu de colaboración con Gaarra. Gracias Suerte y Salu2. Matane -- David hyuga uzumaki El líder de las parejas de Naruto 00:17 2 feb 2014 (UTC) RE: Escuadrón Hola David ^^ Gracias por la información, si sigo en la aldea he estado un poco ausente de la wiki debido a que inicie clases, así que me gustaría estar en el escuadrón de Iwa. Con respecto a la misión que tengo aspiro finalizar con ella entre hoy y mañana, muchas gracias por tu ayuda ^^. Shirokoneko Hola David. Si, estoy fuera de Iwa. Ahora estoy con las clases y los exámenes y no tengo tiempo. Pero tengo pensado reincorporarme cuando acabe. Te avisaré a tí o a Fuego. Un saludo y gracias por contar conmigo. Gaara Aburame (discusión) 19:06 4 feb 2014 (UTC) Ayúdame Hola en primera entiendo lo de el artículo de Itachi pero en fin me puedes ayudar a crea una firma?2DCULTURAURBANA (discusión) Firma Me gustaría que al principio aparezca el Sharingan de 3 aspas transformándose en el Magekyo de Itachi diga 2DCU Logo del clan Uchiha y que diga: "Don´t Look my eyes" y para finalizar el Rinnengan2DCULTURAURBANA (discusión) 00:04 8 feb 2014 (UTC) Problema No puedo acceder porque me dicen que necesito el correo electrónico lo pongo y me dice que no es valido :2DCULTURAURBANA (discusión) 01:46 8 feb 2014 (UTC) No te preocupes Espero resolver los problemas con yahiko pero no se lo que le pase a él PD: Me funcionó la firma 2DCULTURAURBANA (discusión) 02:52 8 feb 2014 (UTC) Amenaza Hola David, bueno, te dejo este mensaje porque me han dejado un mensaje con una amenaza de muerte(Ve mi discusión) y bueno no se que hacer ahora, dice ser amigo de yahiko. 2DCULTURAURBANA (discusión) Seiyus Hola David el proyecto seiyu se tomo un receso pero hemos vuelto recargados y espero que estes listo estos son los seiyus que te toca crear: *Yousuke Akimoto → Daimyō del País del Rayo *Yuka Komatsu → Karui *Yukari Oribe → Karura; Motoi (Joven); Pakura; Suiren (ep 242) Saludooss -- 35px [[User:When the World Comes Down|'Dariel']]-[[User talk:Dariel_Senju|'Senju']] 35px 17:05 18 mar 2014 (UTC) Firma Hola David, Mei-Terumi-Kage me dijo que me puedes ayudar con mi firma. Ino Yamanaka Nara (discusión) 00:27 27 mar 2014 (UTC) Borrado Hola David-kun, como estas? espero que bien, pues bien, el tema que te vengo a comentar es sobre el articulo "Hermano de Hagoromo", por una decisión administrativa se estuvo de acuerdo que aquellos artículos en los que solo el personaje aparecía 1 o 2 veces no se iba a crear ya que no se tenia suficiente información como para hacerlos completos, veo que crearlo fue una misión de Fuego-sama, ya le avise a él, espero que te ponga una nueva misión, lamento los inconvenientes, que tengas un buen dia, saludosss. Aviso Seiyu Hola David, como estas? espero que bien, el motivo de este mensaje es para informarte que la creación de Seiyus sera suspendida momentáneamente, la razón es que algunos seiyus que están siendo creados están mal estructurados, poca info y en el mayor de los casos info innecesaria, en vez de crearlos ahora, se completaran, junto con el director del proyecto revisaremos algunos seiyus incompletos y te los encomendaremos para ser completados, que tengas lindo día, suerte n_n. | Discusión }} 18:08 5 abr 2014 (UTC) Hola Hola David te querìa preguntar ¿como colocas una cancion en tu perfil? eso espero una respuesta 2DCU |Don't Look my eyes }} En obras Hola David, Mira, he visto que has puesto la categoría y la plantilla de "en obras" en páginas que son muy editadas. Si tienes una misión, lo suyo sería que pusieras la plantilla de Academia (si es que había...) porque si pones la de en obras en páginas muy transitadas y editadas quitas edición a los demás, y que en 5 mins que tarde, a lo mejor tardan 10 mins por pedirte a ti permiso. Además, de que si tú faltases 1 semana, nadie podría editar la página, más que lo máximo que sería es quitar la plantilla. Yo solo te digo esto, porque mucha gente hace esto y no vuelve a editar en 5 días por lo menos. Un saludo de, Alvaro455 (discusión) 09:37 15 jun 2014 (UTC) Rinnegan Hola David lo unico que queria decirte es que apesar de las mejoras que hiciste en el artículo de Rinnegan, aun le falta mejorar la sección "Historia". Ese es el unico arreglo que debes hacerle para aprobarte la misión. Fuego 013 (discusión) 21:10 22 jun 2014 (UTC) Misión Hola David queria decirte que lamento aun no haberte revisado la misión, en estos momentos te la reviso y te aviso si ya cumple los requisitos. Saludos. Fuego 013 (discusión) 20:07 4 jul 2014 (UTC) Ascenso Hola David felicitaciones por tener la segunda mayor cantidad de votos y ya tu cargo fue puesto. Si tienes alguna duda de las funciones de tu cargo me puedes preguntar, pero basicamente toda la información se encuentra en la página de la administración en la sección de Asistentes. Saludos. Fuego 013 (discusión) 15:31 18 jul 2014 (UTC) Firma Hola David estuve pensando sobre la firma y creo que voy a hablarlo con los demás ADMs, ya que tuviste razón en algo luego de que me lo pediste me empezaron a solicitar lo mismo y creo que es hora de discutir quienes pueden tenerlo y eso. Así que te aviso después la decisión. Saludos. Fuego 013 (discusión) 13:45 21 jul 2014 (UTC) Proyecto Seiyū Hola David ¿Cómo estás? Pasaba por acá para informarte que el Proyecto Seiyū ha vuelto a tener actividad y dentro de poco se asignaran las misiones correspondientes; ¿Te gustaría continuar en el mismo?, espero tu respuesta. Buen día, Saludos! [[User:Andrea Scarlet|'Scarlet Shadow']] [[Usuario Discusión:Andrea Scarlet|'Shinku Uzumaki']] 02:17 13 ago 2014 (UTC) Jonin Hola David la misión de la Bola de la Búsqueda de la Verdad esta bien, pero aun le falta a la de Bestia con Cola. Avisame cuando la tengas hecha completamente. Saludos. Fuego 013 (discusión) 04:53 23 ago 2014 (UTC) Iwa Hola David como estas me alegra mucho tu regreso a la actividad, espero que con tu regreso me puedas ayudar un poco a vivar Iwagakure, ya que en realidad ha estado un poco inactiva debido a que estuve indipuesto por ciertos asuntos personales. Espero que hablemos de nuevo pronto. Saludos. Fuego 013 (discusión) 04:35 20 nov 2014 (UTC) Mensaje de administración Buenas David, ¿que tal todo? La razón de este mensaje es que Dariel y yo queremos poner en forma la wiki, y para eso se necesitan usuarios, especialmente aquellos con algún flag. Básicamente, es para dejar una constancia de que se piensa re-estructurar la administración y debido a la poca o nula actividad que has tenido en los últimos tiempos, se les informa que su cargo será retirado, a menos que se comprometan a contribuir activamente de nuevo en la comunidad. Estamos sumamente agradecidos por el apoyo y tiempo que has invertido en ayudar a mejorar y hacer crecer la wiki, sin embargo en este momento donde deseamos hacer mejoras a la comunidad necesitamos conocer con quienes contamos de cara al futuro. Así que ¿deseas volver a contribuir y ayudarnos a levantar la wiki o prefieres dejar el cargo? Entenderemos y apoyamos cualquier decisión al respecto, sin más, gracias de ante mano. Saludos. 15:42 14 ago 2017 (UTC)